1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new method for synthesizing sulfur tetrachloride derivatives. More specifically, sulfur tetrachloride derivatives may be synthesized from suitable sulfur-containing compounds by reacting same in hydrogen fluoride with a gas containing molecular chlorine in the presence of one or more acidic halides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfur tetrachloride is an unstable material that decomposes at about -30.degree. C. Stable derivatives of SCl.sub.4 may be prepared by chlorinating sulfur compounds in the presence of a Lewis acid such as aluminum chloride. In this way have been prepared SCl.sub.3.sup.+ AlCl.sub.4.sup.- ; SCl.sub.3.sup.+ SbCl.sub.6.sup.- ; and SCl.sub.3.sup.+ AsF.sub.6.sup.-. The reaction between chlorine, sulfur-containing compounds and a Lewis acid in the presence of hydrogen fluoride has been described as a method for preparing sulfur hexafluoride (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,661). It is therefore surprising that I have found it possible to prepare derivatives of sulfur tetrachloride in the form of salts of complex fluoroacids in hydrogen fluoride solution. Indeed, none of the prior art teaches or suggests a method of synthesizing sulfur tetrachloride derivatives by contacting suitable sulfur-containing compounds with a gas containing molecular chlorine in the presence of one or more acidic halides and hydrogen fluoride.